


A Little Change

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Honesty, Loss of Control, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Logan and Scott go on a mission together. It does not end quite as expected ...





	A Little Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie/gifts).



> Little extra treat for you! Consider this taking place in a timeline where X-Men 2 ended differently and X-Men 3 never happened. :) The dubious consent tag is because sex pollen. I hope you enjoy it!

Sometimes, Logan felt like he’d entered a madhouse when he’d ended up in Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.

Most of the time actually. Even when he was just in the school, accidentally overhearing the students talking about the crazy shit they got up to. _Especially_ when he found himself ordered out on some bizarre apparent rescue trip with Boy Scout Scott Summers and Boy Scout Scott Summers alone. Which had involved a long flight to some dump in the arse-end of nowhere with anybody else around.

That was _way_ too much time alone with Boy Scout Scott Summers.

There were compensations though. A home that was warm, solid, people that were a mix between tolerable and actually likeable. Also, watching Boy Scout Scott Summers get hit in the face by what was basically a ball of glitter produced by said mutant that they were trying to rescue.

Assuming it wasn’t poisonous glitter anyway. The kid dropping dead would probably make the whole thing less funny. It didn’t look poisonous though, it was too ... glittery. Scott was spluttering, trying to wipe the shimmering stuff from his face. Whatever it was, it was clingy, making a glistening mask all over his skin. Logan couldn’t help snorting at the sight of it.

“Thanks for your help,” Scott said, sounding just a little sour which for him probably meant he was really pissed. He wiped at his face again. “What is this stuff?”

“Whatever it is, it makes you look beautiful and sparkly, kid,” Logan said, not trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. “I’m sure Jean will like your new look.”

“I’m sure that by the time we get back, I will have washed it all off,” Scott said firmly. “I hope it isn’t poisonous. I got some of it in my mouth.”

“How did it taste?” 

“Tasteless,” Scott said, wiping his lips again. “And our friend is long gone. We’d better get back to the plane in case it _is_ poisonous. There’s a broad spectrum antidote in there. I’ll try not to drop dead while flying the plane for you.”

Logan managed not to scowl at that thought. He followed Scott back to the Blackbird, amusing himself by watching the flakes of glitter coming off Scott’s hair in little showers. It was a pretty weird power, to produce glitter ... but then, Xavier’s school was filled with pretty weird powers. That kid who could make flowers grow in his hair ... freaky.

Scott stabbed himself with a needle once they were back in the plane before beginning the flight. They flew in silence, which Logan was just fine with. He was considering whether or not he ought to light up a cigar, mostly just to annoy Scott, when he noticed Scott was fidgeting. Which in anybody else might have been normal but in Scott Summers ...

“You okay, kid?”

“Yes, of course,” Scott said. “It’s just ... warm.”

Logan guessed that could be the reason, although it didn’t seem that warm to him. Scott twitched again – no, that was a wriggle, definitely a wriggle.

This was getting weird.

“Summers?”

“I’m just ... quite warm,” Scott said. He sounded slightly strained. “Quite ... warm.”

“Okay, great,” Logan said. “Well, turn up the air conditioning or something. I guess this thing has something?”

“Okay ... ”

Logan didn’t think that sounded right. Where were the insults because of the suggestion? Why hadn’t Scott decided to do that himself? Were Scott’s hands shaking as he moved those controls?

“Kid, you sure you’re okay?”

“I ... of course,” Scott said, in a voice that didn’t inspire any confidence at all. “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s still really quite hot though ... you know, I think I am going to land the plane now. You’re strapped in?”

Logan bit back all the answers he had to this and made sure that he was properly strapped in, just in case. Scott _seemed_ to be in control and was hitting all the usual buttons and levers but there was something wrong here, he was sure of it. 

They were landing. Apparently, in the middle of a damn wood. In the middle of nowhere. He held back all the shouting that he wanted to do. Last thing he wanted Scott to do was crash them into a damn tree.

Almost the moment they were down, Scott was up on his feet and leaving the plane before Logan had even finished unfastening himself from his chair. When he was finally out, he followed and saw that Scott was standing by a tree, his X-Men suit half-off, revealing rather a lot of skin. Apparently, some of that glitter had got under his collar because there were sparkles on his shoulders.

“Kid, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Logan, I think you should go back to the plane.”

Scott’s voice sounded strained. As always, Logan ignored him, moving around to try and get a look at his face instead. Scott was really flushed now and his breath seemed to be coming in gasps. Maybe that glitter stuff _had_ been poisonous. Was Scott getting sick?

“Kid? Do you need me to call the school?”

“No,” Scott said. He sounded weirdly dreamy now. “No, I ... it’s too late anyway. Sorry about this.”

“About which par – ?”

He was interrupted mid-sentence as Scott kissed him.

It was a sloppy, messy kiss. Logan hadn’t been expecting it so he didn’t move and Scott clashed their teeth jarringly together. He didn’t seem to care though. He continued to kiss Logan greedily, one hand grabbing at his arm and holding on tightly, the other dragging almost painfully through his hair. 

“Um,” Logan said, having to speak muffledly into and around Scott’s mouth because Scott wasn’t moving away enough for anything else. “What the fuck, kid?”

“Sorry,” Scott said breathlessly, now scrabbling at Logan’s flight suit, apparently trying to work out how to get it off. “I think that glittery stuff has had a profound effect on my sexual impulses. I thought I could control it but it seems that I was wrong and right now, I really, really need to have sex with you, otherwise I think I might die.”

He kissed Logan again, tongue dipping into Logan’s mouth. He was actually not a bad kisser, now he’d got more into the rhythm of it. Certainly a real determined one. He’d also managed to find the zipper of Logan’s suit and was working on getting it down and touching all of Logan’s skin at the same time.

“Should I be trying to stop you right now?” Logan asked, suspecting that it wasn’t something that Scott could really answer but feeling like he ought to ask all the same. 

“If you don’t want to, stop me,” Scott said, burying his face in the side of Logan’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin there. “But you’ll probably have to knock me out to make it stick.”

Logan considered his options. In so much as any man could think straight when there was someone crawling with such abandoned vigour all over you, anyway. Scott wasn’t bad looking for a tight-ass and Logan didn’t give a toss if it was a guy or a girl he was screwing. Seemed like Scott really needed this, might make him sicker than ever if Logan refused and well ... Scott seemed like he really knew what he was doing with that tongue.

“Guess I’d better help you out,” he said and Scott laughed breathlessly.

“Oh sure, just make it sound like that’s a favour,” he said and then fastened himself to Logan’s lips again before Logan could say anything else. Not that Logan really planned to – some activities were best done fairly silently.

He had a feeling that whatever the sex glitter was, it was trying to work a bit on him too now that Scott was writhing against him. Certainly, he was beginning to feel more hot and bothered than he might have expected, even when someone was really determined to get his trousers off. He didn’t think it was really worth worrying about, not right now. He focused on kissing Scott back and getting all of their clothes off. Scott moaned whenever he was touched. Logan betted that if he could see Scott’s eyes under that visor, his pupils would be wide as damn dinner plates.

It suddenly hit him as Scott shoved him down onto the ground that Scott was intending to fuck him right here. Any sex stupor that he was in quickly faded when he thought of that and he grabbed for Scott’s arms again, holding him back. Scott made a noise that was very like a wail and squirmed furiously, trying to rut against Logan’s legs.

“Kid, there is no way that I am letting anybody fuck me outside, certainly not without lube, even if it wasn’t their first time. C’mon, back to the plane.”

He had to half-carry, half-drag Scott back there. Scott obviously had absolutely no idea what Logan was trying to tell him and didn’t care if he did. Logan ignored the wriggling and whimpering until they were safely on the plane. He wasn’t sure that the place had much in the way of lube but he quickly investigated a few drawers and found some sort of hand gel that looked like it would do in a pinch.

He let Scott’s wrists go and Scott all but jumped on him, slamming him hard against the floor and kissing him almost viciously, making a sound that was almost like a growl. He was seemingly trying to punish Logan for the cruel interlude of no touching. Logan kissed him back and made sure to touch him back to apologise. Scott’s growls turned into sounds that were definitely more of pleasure. He kept kissing, touching, rocking against Logan’s body, thrusting his fingers inside without any kind of preparation at all. Logan swore at him but it was pointless. Scott didn’t seem to really understand now. He had his mind on exactly one thing and he was going to have it.

The fucking was hard and messy. Scott thrust into him hard and fast, still kissing and biting as he did, scratching as Logan’s shoulders. Logan only just stopped himself from giving back as good as he got – it wouldn’t have quite been fair after all, Scott wasn’t exactly in control. Which made it all the more sweeter, watching him writhe and squirm and breathlessly groan. Some people were fucking sexy when they totally lost control of themselves.

When Scott came, he collapsed heavily on top of Logan. When Logan gently prodded him, he realised that Scott had passed out. Which Logan guessed made sense. Pretty useful to have a power that meant your opponents first went crazy with the need to fuck and then went to sleep.

It didn’t seem quite right to leave Scott on the floor so Logan rummaged about until he found one of the survival packs and slit it up. He tucked the blanket in it around Scott, tucked another under his head for a pillow and then sat back and waited for Scott to wake up again, since he didn’t really know what to do with this machine. Maybe he ought to get a few lessons in at some point, just in case he was ever with anybody else who accidentally got themselves crazy due to weird mutant shit.

He was on his third cigar when Scott made a little moaning noise and stirred, reaching up to rub his forehead.

“Hey kid. You okay?”

“Yeah. Headache though and I’m sore. Didn’t you see the sign that said these were for emergencies only?”

Logan decided to ignore that comment. He tossed Scott his torn suit instead and then looked away in case Scott wanted some privacy as he dressed.

“Don’t bother,” Scott said. “You’ve seen it ... a lot really. Um ... thank you. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Why’re you sorry?” Logan asked, then wondered why he was surprised. Of course Scott Summers was sorry with a loss of control like that. Couldn’t look good when you were the leader of a team and ended up fucking someone.

“It must have been uncomfortable for you,” Scott was saying earnestly. “It was good of you to let me – ”

“Don’t get all self-sacrificing and sad,” Logan interrupted him irritably. “It was hardly the worst thing that’s ever happened to me, kid. You weren’t even that bad at it.”

Scott blushed very red and made a coughing sound, looking away. Logan couldn’t help grinning at that. 

“Want me to keep this secret? Protect your virtue?”

“We live with _telepaths_ , Logan.” Scott was using that voice that he always did that made Logan want to smack him around the head. “I’m pretty certain they’ll both realise what happened. Don’t worry, they’ll understand. Besides I would have told Jean anyway, we don’t lie to each other. Luckily, I don’t think she’ll mind too much ...””

He smiled at Logan as he said it and Logan found himself thinking all sorts of thoughts that maybe he’d have been better not thinking. He settled for rolling his eyes and looking away. He was rather impressed that Scott was taking it so well – but then, maybe Scott was just forced to admit how handsome and virile Logan was ...

“Let’s go home,” Scott said now. “And thanks, Logan.”

“Any time,” Logan said, keeping it flippant, even though it kinda wasn’t. He wasn’t exactly sure if things had changed between them but he guessed it had. Sex usually changed things.

Not necessarily for the worse though.

He guessed he was okay with a little change.


End file.
